Field
The present invention relates generally to surgical devices and methods, and more specifically to electrosurgical devices and methods.
Background
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/805,358, now U.S. Pat. No. 9,522,034, entitled “Large Volume Tissue Reduction and Removal System and Method,” to Johnson et al., a method and device for removing large tissue masses from a patient are described. However, there remains a need for other new and innovative features.